


How Pretty - Vampire Ivar x Reader

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Ivar x Reader [9]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, Vampire Ivar, Vikings, longish fic, talks about sex once and there’s stuff implied but that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: This is for @dangerousvikings and @ivaraddict‘s Halloween writing challenge! I had so much fun with this one and I hope that you all enjoy it! This is one of two pieces I’m writing!I’ll say that this falls into the same series as my s last vampire one does, so maybe I’ll do more of this little AU in the future if I like it. Hopefully this all makes sense and nothing is to ooc or odd! It ended up turning out a little different than I had planned but I think it still came out pretty well!Prompt: 12. “I can see it in your eyes. Smell it on you even. You’re terrified of me. How pretty.”Warnings: longish fic, blood, death, a touch of angst but it gets better, mention of period sex, possessiveness, dark, poly relationship mentioned once, happy ending, Ivar being Ivar





	How Pretty - Vampire Ivar x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard is mine, gifs are not

Dating Ivar was, indescribable to say the least.

  
He came from a fairly mysterious family that had a long and rich history. Rich as in wealth and in culture. They were strange but it was part of their charm. Like the Addams Family almost.

  
Ivar was the youngest of five boys with one older sister, his parents were the great Ragnar and Aslaug Lothbrok, CEOs of some of the biggest companies the world had ever seen. A handful of which they inherited.

  
There was Lagertha as well, his father’s first wife (who was dating both of Ivar’s parents). There was Floki, his eccentric uncle with his sweet wife Helga. And who could forget his brooding and loud uncle Rollo.

  
The family was very loving once they warmed up to you. Gyda and Aslaug were ecstatic when they learned of yours and Ivar’s relationship, happy to see him finally with someone who loved and cared for him. His brothers enjoyed teasing the two of you, but made sure you felt welcome at every family party and get together. Floki went so far to say that you were Ivar’s little gift from the Gods, and how he better not let you slip through his fingers.

  
In all reality, you should have payed more attention to how odd his family was. No real trace of lineage before Ragnar, no birth or death certificates. Red flags should have been raised at the fact the Lothbrok name would pop up for a solid fifty plus years before radio silence until fifty or more years passed when a family member would come out of the woodworks.

  
But you didn’t pay attention, no. No you were to distracted by your Ivar. Your sweet but possessive Ivar. You should have payed attention to the oddly metallic smelling wine the family drank whenever you came over. How all of them were cold to the touch but didn’t seem to mind it. How Ivar had no issue fucking you on your period and enjoyed burying his face in your neck.

  
No, you didn’t pay attention till it was staring you in the face.

  
You decided you were going to surprise Ivar. You picked up his favorite from the Greek place by your home and made your way to his office in the family headquarters. You knew his secretary would be off for her lunch break, and you knew that Ivar had been having a rough week. So what better remedy is there than having lunch together and relaxing for a little?

  
Ivar’s rule of calling beforehand you stopped by the office was completely forgotten, but you learned quite quickly why he had that rule in place as you pulled his office door open.

  
There was your Ivar, at his desk, with his face buried in the neck of his secretary.

  
For a split second you thought he was cheating on you, but then you saw what really was happening as he pulled his face away from her neck. His mouth and chin stained as warm, sticky red blood dripped down from his razor sharp canines.

You dropped the takeout bag, hands flying up to cover your mouth as a small shriek escaped them. The once crystal blue eyes you adored were now almost black, red tinging what was once blue as they flicked away from the limp body on his desk to the doorway you were standing in.

  
“Dove…”

  
Before you could even think of running out the open door behind you, there was Ivar slamming the door shut. Every step he took towards you you took one back, moving further into his office until you hit his desk. Hand bracing yourself and you immediately let out a loud whine when your hand landed in the slowly cooling blood of his secretary, eyes welling and growing glassy with tears as panic filled you.

  
“Stay away from me you…you monster!”

  
“Monster? Haven’t heard that one before.”

  
He chuckled deeply, sending chills down your spine and freezing your blood.

  
“I can see it in your eyes. Smell it on you even. You’re terrified of me. How pretty.”

  
He caged you in, hands on either side of you, his crutches now forgotten on the floor as he buried his face in your neck. You found that you weren’t all that bugged by the sticky blood from his face that he was staining your neck with. The tears that streamed down your face began to slow as you listened to Ivar, his voice growing quiet like it did any time he confided in you.

  
“I’ve looked for you for years my little dove, hundreds and hundreds of years and here you are. Terrified of me and yet not screaming, sitting there oh so pretty. I’m not letting you go. I never wanted you to find out this way, had a whole plan on how to tell you dove. You just had to ruin it.”

  
Your heart wrenched as Ivar pulled you closer, his voice growing rough at the end as his fingers dug into your waist in a desperate attempt to keep you close. Even though you both knew he could,easily keep you there with how strong he was.  
Everything began to make sense. The possessiveness of Ivar, how he had no issue punching the lights out of anyone he felt wanted to steal you from him. Something he did on a number of occasions, even to your own cousin by accident. How the family seemed to never age, how they knew so much about everything. Ivar loving how warm you were, how full of life, how accepting he was.

  
And you found, you found that you weren’t afraid, not anymore at least. The initial terror of finding your boyfriend was a vampire had worn off. All you were left with was the love you had always held for him. He was still your Ivar, just now you had an answer to his fascination of blood and everything dark.

  
Your hands found their way up his back, one fisting in the material of the back of his suit jacket and the other tangling in his soft locks, your voice soft and comforting to your love who held you close.

  
“I’m not afraid Ivar, not of you. Never of you.”

His head shot up, eyes meeting yours for a moment before he broke out into a grin, laughing as he cupped your face.

  
“Mmm, there’s my dove. Of course you’re not. I knew I had finally found the one. Now since someone ruined my plans, someone’s got to be punished.”

  
Your squeal as he lifted you onto his desk, shoving the corpse of his secretary off as he pinned you to the gorgeous black wood. You let out a soft moan as he trailed his fangs over your shoulder and up your neck, almost growling into your ear.

  
“Spend forever with me. Stay with me till Ragnarok ends us my love. Let me show you how much of the world you’re missing. Just succumb to that darkness I know is there in you dove. Let me make you mine for the rest of time and we’ll rule everything, with you by my side as my queen, I can give you the world and we can have everything.”

  
You pulled his face to yours, kissing him deeply, blood smearing your lips as you wrapped your legs around his waist. You pulled back to breathe, panting softly against his bruised lips.

  
“Make me yours forever Ivar.”

  
He smirked, eyes flashing dark for a moment before he dipped down to your neck, a shooting pain filling you as he bit down before being replaced with euphoria as he began to drain you.

  
Forever was a long time, forever was full of blood and terror, but now you had someone to spend it with. Someone to spread said blood and terror with. Someone who would forever be by your side.

  
And you wouldn’t have forever with anyone else.


End file.
